Himiko
by Ithilwen Faelivrin
Summary: The Lady of the West finds a half-dead miko and a kitsune pup. Curiousity overcomes her. When Sesshomaru returns to his home, why is his half-brother's miko his mother's pet?
1. Love

**Summary: The Lady of the West finds a half-dead miko and a kitsune pup. Curiousity overcomes her. When Sesshomaru returns to his home, why is his half-brother's miko his mother's pet? **

**Author's Note: A drabble fic. Please review!**

* * *

><p>The Lady of the Western Lands had made quite an interesting discovery.<p>

"Please…" A kitsune pup was clutching at the fine fabric of her kimono, begging her to save his mother.

What was most interesting was that the kitsune mother in question wasn't a kitsune at all, but rather a human miko. How interesting. Her golden eyes raked in the prostate form wearing an odd white and green, rather revealing, outfit, as well as the several wounds that were bleeding sluggishly.

"I will see what I can do." Idly, she wondered how much love the human miko was capable of.


	2. Life

**Summary: The Lady of the West finds a half-dead miko and a kitsune pup. Curiosity overcomes her. When Sesshomaru returns to his home, why is his half-brother's miko his mother's pet?**

* * *

><p>Chaos. Pure and absolute chaos reigned at the Western Palace when the news flew about that the Lady of the West had brought back a ningen miko<em>. <em>Her latest…oddity.

What was whispered about behind silken fans was that the small, _frail_ figure _carried _by the Lady and the kitsune pup traveling on her shoulder supposedly were two of those who had traveled with _that _filthy hanyou.

Said Lady of the West ignored all the stares and merely glided to where her quarters were located. The only words that passed her lips were for the servants to find Akatsuki and bring him to her.

"Well, I do believe you have saved her life. But her eyes will take weeks to heal." The lilac haired demon finished his administrations of the miko and moved onto the kitsune pup. He did not voice the final thought, it was not needed. _She may never see again. _"Pup, what's your name?"

Green eyes glanced upwards at the healer and a mumbled "Shippo" was heard. Bright lilac eyes glanced up at the Lady of the West in surprise.

"I did not know." The Western lady shut her silken fan and moved towards the kitsune pup. "You will tell us how this came to be."

He did. He told her his story. How his parents died and how he found his new mother. He told them about the Jewel and about Naraku. About how his mother came from five hundred years in the future. Somehow, he managed to tell them everything that had happened, but he stumbled over parts and would begin to cry. He hadn't been able to protect her.

Unexpectedly, he found himself cradled in the arms of the youkai that had saved his mother. She whispered in his ears and calmed his worried heart. "You saved her life, little kitsune; your foxfire burned away the poison that would have ended her. You were brave. She will live. She may not remember-"

"She'll forget me?" Eyes the colors of emeralds looked up at her own golden ones, wet with unshed tears. She could smell the fear on the kitsune, hear his heart race. He would die of heartbreak if she woke only to not know of him. Youkai were exceptionally hard to kill, being practically immortal, but their hearts were surprisingly fragile.

"No. Even though she is human, a mother can never forget their child. And if she forgets, then you will just have to remind her."

"Are you sure?"

"Does she love you?"

"Yes." With one small, clawed hand, Shippo wiped away the tears that had escaped his eyes.

"Then she will remember you." With that, the demoness ended the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will have Kagome waking up, the title is <em>Your Name<em>.**


	3. Your Name

**Summary: The Lady of the West finds a half-dead miko and a kitsune pup. Curiosity overcomes her. When Sesshomaru returns to his home, why is his half-brother's miko his mother's pet?**

* * *

><p>Akatsuki, scholarly being that he was, dragged the young kitsune away to the adjoining room, where he proceeded to lecture the kit about healing with foxfire. The Lady of the West remained next to the girl, wondering as to how her son would react when he returned home to find a miko in the Citadel. She discarded the thought, the chaos that would ensue would be entertaining and that was enough for her.<p>

For a moment, the scent of juniper berries filled the air. She sniffed the miko's scent as she was the only other being in the room. There _was _the scent of the berries. She could remember only one who carried such a scent and she had no offspring. _Midoriko. _She was lost in the memories of a much further time when she heard the miko begin to awaken. Stirring herself out of the thoughts that could only bring pain, she turned her attention to the girl who had won the battle against the fever that had sought her life.

"What is your name, lost one?" With a perfect pale hand, she used a damp cloth to wipe the miko's sweat dampened brow.

"I don't know." Unseeing blue eyes stared at her with startling accuracy. "Where is my son?"

So it seemed that the eventuality that she had warned the kitsune of had come to pass.

"He is in the other room, no doubt being lectured about the healing aspects of foxfire." Relief passed over the miko's features.

"Who are you?" Blue eyes stared unblinkingly at her.

"I am Ageha, the Lady of the West."

"Then I thank you, Ageha-dono, for your hospitality, but I am afraid I must ask a favor of you. Who am I?" Those terrible, great blue eyes closed while the miko spoke. Ageha could hear the quickening of her heartbeat.

_Himiko._

_Ashes._

_Fire._

_Death._

"Himiko. That is your name now." Her eyes closed for a moment, lost in a past so painful, that even the denizens of Hell would weep.

"_I'm pregnant, Ageha-chan! I'm going to have a child! A daughter!"_

"_What will you name her?"_

"_I will name her Himiko."_

"Thank you Ageha-dono, thank you." Himiko whispered out her words of thanks while Ageha came quickly to a decision. She had given the child a new beginning, and as per the words of wisdom given to her by Akatsuki, she would bring her under her care.

"Do not worry yourself about what you cannot remember. There is no need for you to call me Ageha-dono. Think of me as a mother." Ageha knew she was setting herself up for pain and heartbreak once more, but she had no choice, there was _something _telling her to do all of this. Just as she had had the sudden urge to travel to that forest. Then and even now she smelt the scent of apples and juniper berries, so it seemed that even after death, those two were meddlesome. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. _If only they still lived…if only…so many if's…._

"…I…I can see you." That statement snapped her to attention.

"_What?" _She leaned in close to stare at the open azure eyes. Himiko should not be able to see, her reiki should not have been able to heal those wounds. It couldn't be possible, Akatsuki was _never _wrong.

"Everything is dark, but I can _see_ you. It's as if you're made out of light, pure light."

* * *

><p>Many of the Western Court grumbled and whined at the fact that the ningen miko had survived and had seemed to take a place of honor at the Western Lady's side. A few of the demonesses were worried that she would be the next Lady of the West, but that fear was quickly waved aside when they remembered their Lord's <em>dislike <em>of humans. The child that traveled with him was only a _pet_.

As it were, none of them were foolish enough to bother the Western Lady's favorite…yet.

There were a few foolish youkai who believed that ingratiating themselves to the miko would greatly serve their purposes. A thoughtful plan except for a few things that they forgot.

First was Ageha-sama herself, who kept a watchful eye on all who came close to her pet. Her cold, golden eyes seemed to see right through their very soul, a trait of hers that made many of the young males give up on their plan. Those who actually paid attention to the instincts that were screaming at them to _back off_ slinked away with their tails between their legs.

Second was Akatsuki-sama who would appear when he was most needed and, with a sharp retort or two, managed to fend off some of the youkai that had remained by tearing their egos to miniscule shreds. The gentle mannered demon revealed himself to be quite the sadistic plotter…

Third was her son, Shippo-kun, who pranked and taunted and tortured the ones that remained to court his mother with impure intentions. Needless to say, many gave up at that point except for one. Akatsuki-sama had made it into a little contest, to see how many each of them could _convince _to give up. There was nothing like a challenge to stoke the fires of a kitsune. That and protecting the honor of his mother.

Himiko couldn't take it anymore. The past two weeks had been, for lack of a better word, _daunting. _It seemed that a few of the male youkai had taken up a harebrained scheme that had no chance of working. She was _blind_, not deaf nor dull. The twenty that had attached themselves to her had narrowed down to one, but the last one was stubborn beyond to belief. Even now, as she walked in front of him in one of the public gardens, she was trying to keep her temper under control…but…she couldn't take it anymore. The inuyoukai was tearing her last nerve to shreds! When she turned around to face the last of the foolish plotters in a flurry of righteous fury and indigo silk, she shouted the first word that came to mind at him. "SIT!"

When the dust cleared, the inuyoukai was face first in a crater of his own making. A memory passed behind her eyes of a similar scene and an abundance of crimson fabric and puppy ears, but it escaped her when Ageha tilted her chin upwards with one immaculate claw. "I did not know you were gifted with the power of kotodama, Himiko."

Yet perhaps, the most dangerous was Himiko herself.

* * *

><p>"Mama, are you happy here?" Shippo looked up from underneath his auburn bangs as he crawled into Himiko's bed. She looked happier than she had ever been when they were searching for the Jewel shards, was it because, to her right now, they didn't exist? Was it because she wasn't Kagome? Because she was now Himiko? It'd been a week since the idiots chasing his mother had given up and the stress that had been in her shoulders had disappeared. He wondered what everyone else was doing…<p>

"Why wouldn't I be? I have the sweetest, strongest, smartest son in the whole world!" She crooned at him while her fingers untangled his curls and patted it. Her cheeks were still flushed with pride and happiness from earlier when he had managed to create an illusion that had fooled most, if not all, of the Court. He had created a perfect doppelganger of the deceased Dog General, as per Akatsuki's instructions. She wasn't sure as to the exact specifics, but he had been able to even recreate the Dog General's scent. Himiko had a suspicion that Ageha had helped the little kitsune with that bit.

"I was jus' wonderin'." His words were slurred as he tried to fight back a yawn but wasn't able to fool his mother.

"Would you like for me to sing for you tonight?" Her fingers paused in their grooming while she cuddled Shippo against her and drew the blankets around them, extinguishing the one candle that was left with a small gust of reiki.

"Please." Half-closed eyes watched her as she began to softly sing while she gently rocked him to sleep. Her fingers continued to card his hair, soothing away the fears and worries that he still carried deep within while her delicate voice weaved a web of protection for him from nightmares and horrors. Her voice carried on through the Citadel, caressing the sleeping children and those that struggled to remain awake. Not one child had woken from terrors since she first began to sing her son to sleep. The power of her voice carried on to those who had left childhood far behind and chased the worries of nobility and peasant alike, dusting away their own nightmarish horrors and leaving only sweet dreams.

_Lullaby, twilight is spreading  
>Silver wings over the sky;<br>Fairy elves are softly treading,  
>Folding buds as they pass by.<br>Lullaby, whisper and sigh,  
>Lullaby, lullaby…<em>

_Lullaby, deep in the clover_  
><em>Drone the bees softly to rest;<em>  
><em>Close white lids your dear eyes over,<em>  
><em>Mother's arms shall be your rest.<em>  
><em>Lullaby, whisper and sigh,<em>  
><em>Lullaby, lullaby…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Himiko means **_**princess-priestess **_**(well, the most generally accepted translation does). Himiko was a shaman queen who ruled in Japan, some scholars say that she was mythical, some say that she was real. No one is quite sure who she really was. **

**Kotodama refers to the Japanese belief that mystical powers dwell in words and names and is a central concept in the Japanese mythos. Kotodama basically means **_**word-spirit**_**. **

**The lullaby is called **_**Basque Lullaby**_** and is from an unknown author. **

**The next chapter's title is **_**Nature**_**, which is when Sesshomaru returns to the Western Citadel...It should be up in a few days. **

**Edit (April 4****th****, 2012): **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Twinklefeather: It does sound extremely close to Himiko, but I didn't know that it **_**was **_**Inukimi! Thanks for the info! Is there an unofficial name for Shippo's father as well? **

**Inu-Boi-Bigs: You were right. I hope this is a bit better. **


	4. Nature

**Summary: The Lady of the West finds a half-dead miko and a kitsune pup. Curiosity overcomes her. When Sesshomaru returns to his home, why is his half-brother's miko his mother's pet?**

* * *

><p>Himiko was in her favorite garden, lying listlessly near the koi filled pond. Shippo was taking his lessons with Akatsuki and her own were already over. After her use of kotodama, Ageha and Akatsuki were instructing her in the magical arts. Her mornings were taken up by the lessons given to her by Akatsuki and Ageha. In the three weeks that she had spent at the Citadel, she had learned that she was already proficient with the bow and was learning how to defend herself with other weapons. Her strange <em>sight <em>compensated for her blindness, as did her slightly heightened sense of hearing and smell. She had wondered why she didn't see any of the other demonesses on the training grounds except for a scant few, and when she had voiced her question, a scowl crossed Ageha's face. _"That is because most of them are fools who only wish to be fawned over. A true demoness does not lie down and let others protect her; she fights alongside her brethren and mate to protect that which is important." _When she had heard those words and the disappointment in Ageha's voice, she poured her whole spirit in learning how to fight. She would _not _cause such disappointment to Ageha. She _could_ not.

Her hand was trailing in the water when she caught sight of a glow out of the darkness that was her existence. She didn't recognize it, the glow wasn't Ageha or Shippo or Akatsuki or even any of the other youkai that she had met. The tread was different, as was the scent. It was a dangerous one, of darkness and fire, ice and promised death. But there was a passion underneath the scent, of caged beasts and thrown away emotions. There was something wrong with the glow, she tilted her head to one side until she was able to discern the problem- his left arm was missing!

Sesshomaru stalked through the gardens reserved only for those of the Western Family. A growl escaped him, there was the scent of a human throughout _his_ Citadel, and it seemed that his_ mother_ had brought one back, a miko at that. He wondered if she was growing senile in her old age. What could have possessed to bring such a thing into his lands? The strange scent pushed that thought out of his mind, it was familiar, like that of his half-brother's living miko. No, he knew for certain just _which _human his mother had brought back. There was no lying to himself about that, he knew her scent her. It…_irked_ him that she had been _here_, of all places when his fool of a half-brother had been searching for her, believing her and the kit dead _or worse_.

"Are you alright?" He came upon the subject of his thoughts, kneeling close to the water and reaching out towards him. It was the human miko. She wore an indigo hakama and a white haori, her dark hair tied back in a horsetail with an indigo ribbon shot through with silver thread. It was only then that he noticed that she was reaching towards the empty sleeve of his haori that he growled at her in response to her question.

"What are _you_ doing _here, _miko?" At his harsh words, the pale hand was drawn back and a small frown covered the miko's face.

_She cannot touch me. __**I**__ cannot touch her. _

"I could ask the same of you. Who are you?" Himiko tilted her head to one side, he, as the glow's gender was evident by his voice, was slightly familiar to her, but for the life of her, she could not remember him. Perhaps he was a part of the past that had abandoned her to die. Even though his aura was familiar and comforting, she was not inclined to be anything more than what was required of the social niceties. Especially after his boorish rudeness!

_She…does not remember me…?_

"Himiko! There you arrrr-ah." Before a reply could be made, they were interrupted by a youkai who had become friends with Himiko during the time that she was being _pursued_. Similar to Akatsuki, she wasn't quite sure what kind of demon Hikaru was. Hikaru was…_unique_. He coughed and turned his attention to Himiko, resolutely attempting to ignore the daiyoukai standing not three feet from him. And failing. "There will be a banquet today celebrating the return of the Western Lord, Ageha-sama sent me to look for you, you little minx."

"Geh." She wrinkled her nose. "I _hate_ those stuffy dinners. Are you sure I can't just pretend to suddenly fall sick?"

"No." Quickly, he shot down her hopes and laughed at the grimace that crossed Himiko's face. "You should get going, Ageha-sama seems thrilled at the prospect of dolling you and Shippo up." Like the gentleman that he was, Hikaru helped Himiko up off the ground and sent her on her way.

"I'll see you later Hikaru! Good-bye, my stranger!" Laughing, she skipped off, her boot clad feet barely making any noise, only leaving the tinkling sound of her laugh.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I see you have already met Lady Himiko." It was more of a challenge, the words that fell from the dark-eyed demon's lips, than a statement.

"Hn." Chin raised, Sesshomaru spoke with deceptive calmness. "You will explain to this one, the presence of that _miko _in the Citadel."

* * *

><p>Once more, Himiko sighed as the Lady of West was braiding and twisting her hair. The grooming had driven all thoughts of the stranger from her mind as she began to drowse, fighting against the urge to fall asleep. Her kit was curled up by her side, taking the time to rest before the godforsaken banquet that would last for a week (if not more), her own hand was smoothing his tail, lulling him to a deep sleep. Inwardly, she wondered (and cursed) at the Western Lord's timing, he had arrived in time for the Midsummer festivities. As it was, his presence would make the banquets and posturing last longer than they would have if he had not been present. <em>Lovely…<em>

Ageha mindlessly worked Himiko's hair. The little miko was such a strange creature. At times, it seemed as if she were youkai, but she was not, she was ningen. Yet it couldn't be her reiki that had heightened her sense of hearing and smell, now could it? Even now, she reacted like a youkai. Her suspicions were not wholly her own, Akatsuki and Hikaru had noticed the strangeness of the little creature as well. At first, they had believed that it had been the bond between the miko and the kitsune that had lent her such traits, but it wasn't so. _Himiko…just __**what **__are you?_

* * *

><p>A growl escaped Sesshomaru as he watched his mother enter the banquet room. She was <em>late. <em>In fact, her little entourage was the last to enter the chamber. A smirk crossed her face when she came to her seat next to him.

"You are late."

"A queen is never late. Everyone else is simply…early." She waved her right hand at him and proceeded to recline on the silken cushion that was hers. "Isn't that right, my little Himiko?"

His attention was drawn to the human miko from earlier whose sapphire eyes were filled with a silent mirth that lighted up her face beautifully. There was little done to enhance her facial features, yet the little that there was, was done artfully. Crimson red lips curled upwards in a small smile and the black surrounding her eyes made them appear all the larger and entrancing. Half of her hair was curled into a bun held by a fragile looking jade comb, leaving the rest of her hair to tumble down her silk clad back in ebony curls scattered with gleaming beads of jade. Her forehead was devoid of the bangs of earlier, leaving only two thin braids decorated with jade beads to frame her face, one on each side. He found himself examining the rest of her figure. Silken blue ribbons held up the detached white sleeves that bared her sun kissed shoulders. A wide, trailing silver obi, from which hung a jade ornament, cinched her waist, accentuating an hourglass figure kept well by consistent training. The fabric of her dress faded from a deep sapphire to a snowy white that trailed along the polished wooden floor. Dragons and phoenixes embroidered with golden and crimson thread traveled from her high collar to her hem while waves embroidered in cerulean traveled along the edges of her sleeves.

"Dear Himiko-sama, would you grace us with your charming voice and enthralling dance?" A voice stirred the daiyoukai out of his stupor, leaving him to growl at himself. He had been staring at the miko for gods knew how long. He blinked and sought who had brought him out of his strange daze. A young demon stood before the subject of his trance, proffering his hand to her while smiling gallantly. Strangely enough, he felt annoyed at the demon's interruption. Careful golden eyes watched the interaction between miko and youkai.

"Takumi," She chided at him good naturedly, "must you force me to sing and dance at every occasion?"

"Ah, but sweet lady, it is but in my nature to seek all that is wondrous! And you, my darling, are wholly so." Adoringly, Takumi smiled down at her and took his seat next to her. He proceeded to attempt to convince her to sing, complimenting her all the while. Interestingly enough, the display of such sweetness, almost saccharinely so, brought distaste to the mouth of the young Lord of the West. Another thing that he noticed was that most of the other demons were watching the two with bated breath, as if they were hoping that she would say yes and perform.

"Oh, very well. I'll sing. But only if you dance with me." Takumi cocked his head to one side at her words and smiled. He could already the music of her song and his youki flared as he enabled the others to hear the music that stirred Himiko to sing. In a quick motion, he had her in the center of the room and stood facing her, a wry smile on his face. She took in a breath and began to sing in a surprisingly stirring voice, vocalizing the first word.

_I hear your voice on the wind  
>And I hear you call out my name<em>

Her eyes closed and she began to dance. Soft hands reached out towards the sky and she moved in time with Takumi. She remained always out of his reach. White sleeves fluttered, her dress trailing slightly behind her in her playful dance.

_'Listen my child', you say to me  
>'I am the voice of your history<br>Be not afraid, come follow me_

Takumi followed behind her, his large hand enveloping the small hand she offered to him.

_Answer my call and I'll set you free'_

Vibrant, blues eyes opened and met stoic gold. There was something in the way that she moved, the way her very thoughts and feelings were poured into her voice, that made him feel as if she were singing only for him.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
>I am the voice of your hunger and pain<br>I am the voice that always is calling you  
>I am the voice, I will remain<em>

She enthralled him, the music and her voice affecting him in such a way that he could hear the wind and rain, feel hunger and pain. Little did he realize that the performance was having a similar effect on the others within the chamber.

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
>The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow<br>Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long  
>I am the force that in springtime will grow<em>

The rustling of leaves and the light of the sun could be felt, as well as the bitter coldness of winter. Winter's breath was felt on their cheeks, the dance of the leaves was heard by elfin ears, and the warmth of springtime enveloped all.

_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
>Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields<br>I am the voice of the future  
>Bring me your peace<br>Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal_

The beating of war drums were heard and stirred the blood and hearts of many. The beasts of the youkai stirred and raised their heads to the sky, howling in response to her words.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
>I am the voice of your hunger and pain<br>I am the voice that always is calling you  
>I am the voice<em>

She spun out of Takumi's reach, almost as if she were teasing him to catch her.

_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
>I am the voice of your hunger and pain<br>I am the voice of the future  
>I am the voice<em>

Suddenly, she stilled, yet it seemed as if she was still in motion. Palms facing upwards, she outstretched her arms, her head thrown back. Still she sang. Takumi moved to where she stood and covered her hands in his.

_I am the voice  
>I am the voice<br>I am the voice_

They collapsed on their knees, hands still interlocked. Chests heaving, Himiko and Takumi helped one another up, deaf to the applause and praise of the youkai. Gently, he led her back to her seat and served her water to ease her parched throat.

The young Lord of the West watched her with an appraising eye. Her slightly disheveled hair and flushed cheeks were pleasing to the eye. Yet the attentions paid to her by the many male youkai that surrounded her after her performance _was not_. For the life of him, he couldn't understand as to _why_.

"Is something the matter, Sesshomaru?" Velvety lilac eyes pinned him down.

"Hn." Sesshomaru attempted to ignore his mentor and childhood idol, but Akatsuki's knowing eyes had no escape. The man was just like his mother. Stubborn beyond all reason. Hn. "This one is merely…perplexed."

"She is a paradox, is she not?" Akatsuki turned his gaze to the smiling priestess, becoming pensive and contemplative at once, as if they were in a place of learning and not one of revelry. "She is a being of reiki, it _should_ be in her nature to distrust, kill, those of youki. But she does not. It is not in _her _nature to pass judgment on one's race. Almost as if, she had been created by the gods as an ideal mate for our kind, ne? There has not been a being such as her since the priestesses Midoriko and Tsukiyomi…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**The song is called _The Voice _and is from the group Celtic Women, I'm partial to the version sung by Lisa Kelly accompanied on the violin by Mairead Nesbitt. It's really good. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it gave me a bit of a difficulty to end it, I just couldn't find the right moment...**

**There are only four things I can claim as mine: Plot, Akatsuki, Hikaru and Takumi...everything else is not mine. The usual disclaimer applies...really, is that even needed? This _is _a fanfiction site...**

**The next chapter is _Cats_!**


	5. Cats

**Summary: The Lady of the West finds a half-dead miko and a kitsune pup. Curiosity overcomes her. When Sesshomaru returns to his home, why is his half-brother's miko his mother's pet?**

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of her sight, Himiko watched the young Lord watch her. For the slightest of moments, blue met gold and she laughed. At that, he scowled. <em>Oh, oh! So my fine young Lord does not care for my laughing at him! <em>She was not quite so sure as to _why_ he was watching her, but by the gods, she would return the favor and make _him _uncomfortable! _Though…I __**should **__extend my teasing to Hikaru, since he didn't even __**think **__of telling me that my stranger was the Lord Sesshomaru! But…why does he not have his left arm…? It must be painful…_

While Himiko watched Sesshomaru watch her, others watched them during their watching. Smirks and secret smiles were exchanged by four conspirators. Yet, there were some that were not happy with the turn that events had taken, hearts seethed furiously while cruel minds plotted.

A maid came to Himiko's side, "Himiko-sama, the children are to be put to bed, if you would but come for a moment?"

Himiko's face light up with a small smile. "I hope Shippo has behaved. Excuse me." Carefully, she disentangled herself from the circle of friends that had surrounded her. Gracefully, though not for long, she made her way until her foot betrayed her on the smooth, wooden surface, causing her to fall tumbling straight into the lap of one Lord of the West.

Somehow, Sesshomaru found himself with an armful of soft, sweet smelling miko. So close…yet so far…so he did only what he was best at, pushing all away from him. "Miko, are your eyes only for decoration? After such a performance, one would have thought you would have been a graceful creature."

"Forgive me, my Lord." Hurt and pain sharpened her scent into a blade of anger. The sweet voice that had charmed the ears of many turned frigid like the winter wind. At the bland, emotionless expression of her face, one would have thought that she was a Yuki Onna. Silently, she moved away from and left the hushed chamber, the eyes of their audience darting from _him _to _her_. Her pain was evident, his was not. At the expression that had overtaken her sweet face, a wish spread through him, that if only he could take back his words, if only he had remained silent.

One broke the silence, the anger that he felt oddly absent from his voice. "Did you know, _my Lord_, that Himiko's eyes are truly only there _for decoration_? She is sightless." With cold, emerald eyes, Takumi left, pausing only at the entrance to frigidly inform Sesshomaru of what he had done.

Takumi and the miko were noticeably absent from the rest of the night's festivities. The Lord of the West ignored the disapproving glares sent to him by his mother, his mentor and the males that had surrounded the miko as well as ignoring the approving glances sent his way by those who did not care for the little miko. His thoughts concentrated on an enigma that had been tormenting him for quite some time now.

_She is…blind…_

He had left long before the nights festivities had ended, he found that he could not bear to remain there, where her scent lingered, angrily taunting him at lost chances. He could have begun anew with her, yet so foolishly…So he wandered throughout the Citadel, remaining in the shadows as he let his instincts guide him and memories overtake his mind…

"_Sesshomaru-sama, Rin and I are going to go pick some flowers, would you like to come with us?" _

_Blue of the bluest kind, leaving nothing hidden yet showing nothing, filled his view. It was the Miko. He allowed himself to be pulled into their antics if only for the chance to be near her, even under the pretense of 'guarding them'. _

"_Thank you Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama…?" Guileless azure eyes stared up at him when he had caught her before she could tumble down the hill. He brought up one clawed hand and trailed it down her cheek, wondering at its softness and at the color of the blush that had found its way to her cheek. Her heartbeat had sped up and he could smell anticipation in her enticing scent, could it be? _

Sesshomaru found himself in one of the training rooms, on the threshold of the entrance before dawn. He was treated with a surprise that added more to the enigma that had been haunting his mind. There, the subject of his thoughts was calmly going through the motions of a kata. She thrusted and slashed at the air, exhaustion evident in her tiny frame, he realized that she must have come here after she had left the celebration, pausing only to relive herself of her finery and to switch into clothes fitting for sparring.

"You are like an angry cat, my Lord. Hissing and pushing everyone away. I am not afraid of cats, my Lord, nor am I of you."

"_I am not afraid." Calmly, she stared at him, even though his claws were at her throat, dripping with toxic poison. Her aura, even, had not responded to defend herself. That spoke of the level of trust she placed in him._

"_I could kill you effortlessly." He didn't need to raise his voice to give credit to their meaning, his soft-spoken ways were enough._

"_I know. But that isn't really the point. I trust you to __**not **__kill me, even if you can." She smiled at him, completely at ease, it seemed, with the fact the Western Lord was poised to kill her._

_Really, knowing her, he shouldn't have been surprised at her words. In fact, it seemed that the easiest way to gain her friendship was to attempt to kill her. _

"_No, you never were afraid, were you, Miko?" The poison receded and he dragged his claws softly across the supple flesh of her cheek._

She turned to face him, the unseeing blue eyes staring straight at him with unnerving accuracy. She looked like an angel with the light of the morning sun rising on her from behind. Fatigue was rolling off of her in waves, her limbs shook with it, but still, she held herself up. Sweat covered her, glistening on her skin and causing the fabric of her clothes to stick themselves to her skin. Yet still, to him, she was an image of beauty.

"No, you never were afraid, were you, Miko?" His gaze softened as he stared her, drinking in her image.

With a groan, she clutched at her temple, letting the blade in her hand tumble down to the floor. "You, you've…I've…heard you say that before, to me…but why…I…" Pain flashed across her face and she followed the same path her sword had taken. Before she could hurt herself, he caught her. Muscles that had tensed in fear and both relaxed at his touch.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,<br>When, when will you come out?  
>In the evening of the dawn,<br>The crane and turtle slipped.  
>Who stands right behind you now?<em>

_Himiko sat in a room of mirrors, everything, the walls, the floor and ceiling, was made of glass. Faintly, she realized that she could see, which meant that it was a dream…_

_Each surface showed her a person. _

_She looked behind her and saw a handsome man with red eyes studying several aged scrolls. He seemed…agitated for some reason. There, upon the table, next to the ancient scrolls, laid part of a dark pearl, purple black in color, it called to her. She saw the taint in the pearl and it made her ill, tendrils of fear and wretchedness curling around in her stomach. _

_Next, she saw a woman with dark hair and darker eyes dressed in the robes of a miko. She was kneeling next to a tree, a heartbreaking expression on her face as she fought back sobs. Eerie, snake like creatures floated around her, casting off an unearthly light. Himiko yearned to take the woman into her arms and smooth away the tears and heartache that threatened the miko. She felt a strange sort of kinship to the priestess. _

_On another wall, she could see a monk, a woman, a hanyou and a fire-cat curled around a fire. Each wore a despondent expression. Exhaustion emanated from them in waves and they were covered in the dirt and grime of travelling. The hanyou took the first watch, there was something familiar about the expressive, golden eyes that turned upwards to the heavens with a plead…_

_While the red eyed man had inspired fear and pity in her, the last five had drawn much more positive emotions from her, that of caring and love. Turning to the next wall, a cry of fear escaped her. She saw a village that had been ravaged, bodies strewn apart by uncaring hands. She beat her hand against the glass as she caught sight of a young girl, her body mutilated, with beautiful brown eyes. Those eyes would never sparkle with laughter or life. Why? Why? She wept into her hands until she caught sight of a figure in white. He was staring at the girl with an odd expression on his face, and then, with the sword at his side, he brought the girl back. The girl was alive! Tears of relief and happiness made their way down Himiko's face as she turned to the remaining wall. _

_It was the same figure in the white, the handsome male, sitting on the ground watching two females play. One was the girl from before, alive and well, the other was a young woman with blue eyes and dark hair. He was staring at her with a fond expression on his face. _

"_Who are you people? Why are you so familiar?" Pressing her fingers to the glass, she traced the man's demonic markings, wondering. "Are you my past, the past that I forgot…?"_


	6. Space

**Summary: The Lady of the West finds a half-dead miko and a kitsune pup. Curiosity overcomes her. When Sesshomaru returns to his home, why is his half-brother's miko his mother's pet?**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stared at the empty space in the pack as they forlornly made their way, searching for their missing pack members and the shards. No one wanted to say anything, no one wanted to even give life to the thought that they were dead, that Kagome and Shippo were <em>gone. <em>The only comfort that they had was when Kikyo had entered their camp once more, allaying most of their fears.

_They were eating dinner quietly, a young buck that Inuyasha had caught, when the clay miko entered their camp. Kikyo had been gone for some time, not having come near them since Kagome's and Shippo's…disappearance. Her usually stoic expression was gone, replaced by a stricken, almost haunted, one. _

"_My other self still draws breathe. She is…hurt, but alive." _

"_Why should we believe you, when you've always tried to kill her?" Sango was the one who spoke, her voice wooden and hollow as she reached for her weapon, intent on protecting her pack if needed. _

_Pain flashed across Kikyo's face. "I've…I...must atone for my sins. It was only recently that I was able to reach the part that was me again. Kagome…she…had been helping me. I am only sorry that I wasn't able to help her as she had helped me…" _

At the very least…they knew that Naraku did not have Kagome and Shippo…for if he did…he would waste no time in his taunting of them…More than three weeks had passed since the disappearance of Kagome and Shippo, leaving a desolate space inside their friends.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru carried, albeit awkwardly, the little miko back to her rooms. With her arms around his neck, he was able to carry her by positioning his arm under her thighs. Without a doubt, he was sure that if she had been awake, she would have been shrieking shrilly into his ears about being carried thus. As it was, she was nuzzling his neck unconsciously, her fingers splayed across his back. Idly, he wondered why she displayed so many youkai tendencies. But he found that he could not concentrate, instead, following his instincts, he placed a chaste kiss on the side of her head and drowned himself in her scent.<p>

A small smirk made itself known on his face as he realized where her rooms where in the palace. _In the Wing of the Royal Family…was this your doing, Mother?_ He wondered, just how did his mother convince the magic of the Citadel to accept the little miko as a member of the family? _Then again_, he thought wryly, _no one could __**not**__ bend to her will_. A crescent moon surrounded by flowers marked the entrance to her quarters. They were fitting of the miko, roses and lotuses. With a tenderness that not many knew that he possessed, he laid her down on her bed, sparing a glance for the small kit that had curled up underneath the blankets and soundly asleep.

"You are an enigma, Miko." His claw trailed the curves of her lips, ghosting over them slightly. When he ceased and moved away, a hand restrained him.

"Don't go." Fingers, their tips toughened and calloused by fighting and travelling, curled around his wrist while frightened azure eyes blinked rapidly. "Don't leave me. Please. I beg of you." There was an ancient fear lurking in her eyes. "That space, that _emptiness_, it _frightens_ me. Please, whoever you are, _stay." _It was evident that she was still asleep, still dreaming and hounded by nightmares and monsters.

Without even considering the consequences, the words slipped out of his mouth. "I'll stay."

When Himiko awoke, it was to face sudden confusion. Soft, silky, sweet-smelling strands of hair were clutched in her hands, her fingers wrapped in them. She knew that Shippo was still asleep, he was still but a child, and they sleep for much longer than one would have thought. But who was the other person in the chamber? It took a moment for her to remember what had transpired, and when she did; her cheeks flushed a bright, cherry red. Her flush only grew deeper when she realized that he _had_ stayed. She heard a soft 'Hn' and felt the strands of hair removed from her hands and a lingering caress on her cheek, then, he was gone.

_What…?_

* * *

><p>"No, don't think, don't think of anything." Submerging herself completely into the pool of hot water, she settled herself in the bottom and slowly released her breath through her nose, bubbles of air forming a path to the surface, breaking the surface of the water only to draw in more air and then, to repeat the act again. She continued as thus until she had sat on the marble floor of the pool near fifty times. When she broke the surface of the water one last time, her thoughts were peaceful once more. The young Lord had left her confused, wondering…and <em>shocked. Why<em> had he acquiesced to her request? He was famous for despising ningen, and she? She _was _ningen. But…she had been so at peace, so calm, with his aura so near her…she _had _to do something in return, to thank him for what he did. But _what_? Then, as she was stepping out of the pool, it hit her. How could she have forgotten?

Stepping into the grand hall, she walked behind Ageha, a single flower hidden in the draping sleeves of her pale, golden dress. Suddenly, as she stood before the Western Lord, she grew nervous, what if it wouldn't work, what if he was insulted at her gift?

Sesshomaru looked up to see a pale face with large, sapphire eyes. Almost immediately, he relaxed at her presence. Since he had left her rooms in the morning, he had heard whispers from conniving demonesses and acidic remarks all aimed at disgracing the miko. Did they not know that she was the Shikon Miko? That she was the favorite of the Lady of the West? Did they not realize all the power her tiny body held? It had taken all of his resolve to not strike at the foolhardy cowards and leave only a puddle of goo in the space they once filled with their cruel nonsense.

If anyone had been looking at him when he looked up at Himiko, they would have seen that his frozen eyes warmed. She was a vision in golden silk with flowers growing throughout the cloth in crimson thread.

"My Lord, in respect and honor of all that the House of the Moon has done for me and mine, I wish to bestow a gift upon you." Before her courage could fail her, she spoke the words that she had been practicing all day.

"What gift could one as you give this one?" Though he knew that she could not see it, he raised one of his brows at her in arrogant curiosity; he remembered that that one motion would never fail to arouse her ire.

"One that is rightly deserved."

"Proceed."

Himiko released a breath she hadn't known she was holding and carried on with her plan. Kneeling in front of him, she withdrew the flower from its hiding place. She placed the flower in his hand and held his hand with her own. It was a lotus, pale and pink, in its glorious perfection. Himiko began to sing softly.

_Flower, gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine<br>_

As she sang, a golden glow settled itself around her and the flower. The glow began to reach out to Sesshomaru, caressing his face and lifting his hair and hers off the ground slightly.

_Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the Fates' design<br>Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine<em>

Her song lulled him into a state of relaxation as he felt a power that was neither reiki nor youki swirl around him peacefully. A sense of completeness filled him as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

_What once was mine_

As she finished her song, there was a flash of blinding light and the swirling power receded. Himiko began to sway, as if she was going to fall, and before she did, Sesshomaru caught her. He cradled her in his arms worriedly.

Arms?

There, in pristine conditions, was his left arm, fully attached to his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**I cannot even begin to describe how hard it was to write this chapter. Meh. **

**Flower, Gleam and Glow from _Tangled_**

**Next up is _Music_**


	7. Music

**Summary: The Lady of the West finds a half-dead miko and a kitsune pup. Curiosity overcomes her. When Sesshomaru returns to his home, why is his half-brother's miko his mother's pet?**

* * *

><p>Music, he thought, as he clenched and unclenched his left hand, was one of her favorite things. He remembered her singing; he remembered that it seemed as if she were always singing a song, some humorous little ditty or a weep inducing ballad.<p>

If he were to describe her in one word, it would be music.

She was like music.

Ever present, like the breath of the gods, like wind. Pure.

And he, he had almost extinguished that music.

He had been running from her, not wanting to hear her divine music.

Not wanting to accept what was happening.

And because of that…_she _had almost _died_.

His fault…

The music had almost been stopped.

If he had stayed…he could have saved her, he could have prevented her pain at the hands of Naraku.

But he didn't.

He had run.

And Naraku took advantage of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Next up is <em>War!<em>**


	8. War

**Summary: The Lady of the West finds a half-dead miko and a kitsune pup. Curiosity overcomes her. When Sesshomaru returns to his home, why is his half-brother's miko his mother's pet?**

* * *

><p>War. That was the only way to describe what was happening. War had broken out between the Western Lady's pet and her son. It was a devastating conflict. Coincidentally, the Western Lord appeared to be losing. It appeared that his cleverness was no match for her creativity.<p>

"Himiko, is it true that-"

"Takumi, you've got to help me hide." Out of seemingly nowhere, Himiko had barreled into Takumi and cut him off, if he had been human, several of his ribs would have surely been broken, as it was, they were severely bruised. Her hair was disheveled and the pink ribbon that had held her braid in place was almost gone.

"Are you running from Sesshomaru-sama? I never would have taken you for a coward." Teasing her, he flicked her in the forehead, unknowingly of the wrath that was about to descend on his head.

"Takumi," Her words came out so sugary sweet that a chill ran down his spine, "if you don't help me, I'll make sure that you'll be digging yourself out of a crater for the next century." She dusted some imaginary dirt off of his shoulders and coyly smiled up at him. He had the distinct impression of being a wolf's cornered prey. It was a very frightening feeling when one considered a few facts. He was a demon while she was human, albeit a miko. At the very least, he was two or three heads taller than she while she barely was five foot one and had recovered from life-threatening injuries just a few weeks past and he was the picture of perfect health.

"On the other hand, a strategic retreat would probably be best." That having been said, and his life-expectancy having increased substantially (or decreased if you considered the fact that he was aiding her against the Western Lord), he lead her away from the Western Palace and into one of the markets of the Citadel. It was child's play, avoiding the guards and aristocrats who were looking for her (especially since many were her friends and turned a blind eye to her).

Takumi had been the one who Himiko had 'sat'. He was also, for better or for worse, quite oblivious. Never having even the slightest romantic inclination towards her, he had believed that the chase that he had participated in had been for the honor of being her first friend among the young nobles of the court. Needless to say, he was quite harmless, really, unless you were the victim of one of his ideas gone haywire. In his defense, he was merely trying to aid his friends.

They spent most of the morning in a teahouse and were walking in a public garden while snacking on some particularly delicious sesame seed pumpkin dumplings when a familiar aura descended on them. It had been a valiant effort…but having hid within the Citadel itself…it was the Western Lord's advantage. They could only hide so long until he found them.

As it was, a predominantly infuriated demon lord loomed behind them, as if having risen from the earth itself.

"Leave us."

Takumi glanced at his little friend, having decided that he would remain beside her until the bitter end, when, having had a soft, sad smile from her, he dejectedly left with the proverbial tail between his legs. He was sure that his sweet albeit intimidating friend would soon meet her demise.

Having been corned by the incensed demon royal, Himiko could only play with the fabric of her sleeves. She fingered the almost invisible weave and tried to calm herself, succeeding only slightly.

"I hope you have had a pleasant day, my Lord." Having inclined her head at him, she tried to project cool calmness.

"It would have been better if this one were not chasing an errant miko." A growl permeated his voice.

"Perhaps you would not have had to chase her if you didn't have some misguided notions about honor!" Her attempted coolness dissipated and her natural fire broke through as she raised her voice at him and glared at him with her sightless eyes.

"Honor? Is that what you think? Honor?" He stepped closer to her, his aura flickering wildly.

"Yes! Why else would you say _that_! Just because I restored your arm doesn't mean that you _owe_ me anything! I'm just a clumsy little miko!" Bravely, she began poking him in the chest, punctuating every other word with a poke to his person.

"Gods! Must you be so difficult, woman? How can you not understand?" Frustration leaked into his voice and one could almost hear the rolling of his eyes.

"Then why don't you enlighten me?"

And he did. Quite marvelously so. During their conversation, he had backed her up against a wall and left her breathless. In an action that was quite unlike as to what he had been painted as in her mind ("A cold, unfeeling royal of whom emotions are beneath of!"), he gently took her lips, first in a chaste kiss that was only the bare brushing of lips and then a passionate display of affection.

"Oh. _Oh_." Was all she could say after he stopped his affections.

"_Now_ do you understand?"

Nodding, she sunk to her knees, dizzy from that…that…kiss!

A headache began to blossom behind her eyes. She began to see the same people she had seen in her dreams, only now, she had names and memories to go along with the faces.

Oh.

Oh!

"Fluffy." That gave him pause, then realization filled his eyes. Then trepidation when he saw her rise up again with determination glinting fiercely in her sapphire hues. "Baka! Why didn't you tell me anything!"

And that was the outcome of the war.

Himiko had lost her first kiss.

Himiko had realized that her name was Kagome.

Kagome lost her first kiss.

Her memories came back.

The Lord of the Western Lands took her first kiss.

Sesshomaru took her first kiss.

_Fluffy-sama _took her first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Not what you had expected, huh? I had <strong>_**Pride and Prejudice **_**in mind when I wrote this. Up next, **_**Religion**_**!**


	9. Religion

**Summary: The Lady of the West finds a half-dead miko and a kitsune pup. Curiosity overcomes her. When Sesshomaru returns to his home, why is his half-brother's miko his mother's pet?**

* * *

><p>He had always enjoyed it when she caused his idiot of a half-brother to fall flat on his face, entombing himself deep within the earth.<p>

It was like a prayer that had been answered by the gods in the form of a single, three letter word that fell from deliciously rosy lips.

But now that the tables had been turned, he found himself sympathizing with his half-brother.

Whatever fool had even created that little…ability…of the miko's deserved to burn in the deepest layer of hell. Twice. Or maybe three times.

One of his ears twitched as his little gapeseed proceeded to berate him. _Him! _Lord of the Western Lands! Who was he to quiver beneath the gaze of one little ning-ah. Now he remembered why he hadn't killed her yet for her disrespect towards his person after he had so graciously asked for her hand and romanced her.

Silly little miko.

As it were, he would have to remind her who exactly she was berating, he wasn't like his half-brother who would quiver beneath her glare and the threat of saying that one horrid word…

"Miko."

"-and I-uh, yes?" Even though she was blind and unknowing of the facial expressions upon Sesshomaru's face (or lack thereof), she could still _hear _and feel the aura that practically screamed _predator_.

"Run."

"Run. Right. Yes. Bye." She turned around and began the chase that would continue for the better part of the evening, only turning around to sit him for good measure.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews! They make the little muse happy! The next chapter will probably be much, much longer and is titled <strong>_**Star. **_


	10. Star

**Summary: The Lady of the West finds a half-dead miko and a kitsune pup. Curiosity overcomes her. When Sesshomaru returns to his home, why is his half-brother's miko his mother's pet?**

* * *

><p>The chase had gone on for the greater part of the day. His little Miko had led him far beyond the limits of the Citadel. He had stolen her sakura pink hair ribbon at one moment and had almost had her in his arms when she playfully pushed reiki at him, enough only to tickle him lightly. Her laugh echoed in the woods as he began the chase once more. At the end of it, when he caught her, she would be his. There was enough stalling; he would make it so that no one could ever take her away from him again, ever. He had been fool enough once before, not again.<p>

Kagome darted past trees and continued pushing her reiki into the soles of her feet so that she could evade Sesshomaru. She needed time to think, even though an animalistic part of her urged her to force him to chase her. The last she had remembered was Sesshomaru with a lost expression on his face, turning away from her and then nothing, only darkness. He had not reciprocated her feelings. He had left her alone with Shippo. Something had happened. She had nearly lost her life. Then her life as Himiko had begun. No. She remembered _something_, a desire so great to protect Shippo that she could feel something breaking inside of her and _then _nothing.

It was too soon, Gods, it was far too soon. Just as she had gotten over Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had caught her in his silken net. She wasn't sure as to why she had fallen for the emotionally stunted prince, but she had. When she had realized it (and told him), it was as if Fate had thrown a bucket of ice water over her. So when he left, her heart had torn itself to shreds. His actions towards her had meant nothing. She was nothing in his eyes. As always.

So what had changed? Why did he _now_ want her?

As she ran past a tree, her hand skimming the bark, she felt a familiar darkness envelop her, she knew what it was attempting to do and she tried to fight it. But how could one fight such suffocating power? Kagome lost the battle before it even began. Fear rose inside of her and then she _screamed_. Solid darkness rose up in her sight and extended tentacle like limbs towards her.

Sesshomaru heard her screams before he reached her. Guilt and shame and anger coursed through him as he reached her shaking form. Again he had failed her. Again he had caused harm to reach her. _Again._

* * *

><p><em>"Kagome, Kagome, wake up, please wake up...please..."<em>

Himiko's fingers tensed around the handle of her fan. She had had a tormented sleep with words and voices and faces laughing and taunting her. It seemed that she had fallen ill during her mock war with the young Lord and had fallen to the ground in a dead faint. But even now, a full day after it had happened, she still heard a sweet voice in her ear, begging her to wake. But when she woke, no one was there...

"Himiko, dear, are you too ill to sing?"

"No...Ageha-sama, I am fit enough to sing, but I am afraid that I am still too weak to dance." Startled out of her reverie, Himiko replied quickly and moved next to her friend as she searched her mind for a song. Hauntingly sweet lyrics found their way to her lips.

_Have you ever been on the road between holds,_  
><em>As the sun falls away, and the darkness turns cold<em>  
><em>And the moon will not rise 'til the night has grown old<em>  
><em>And the only things left are the stars?<em>

_Those born as the heir, those who rule up above_  
><em>With a kingdom forever held fast by their love<em>  
><em>With all they can do, it will ne'er be enough<em>  
><em>To reach the impossible stars.<em>

_Those born for the earth, who do work by their hands,_  
><em>They sweat and exert their will over the land,<em>  
><em>When the labour is done, their fatigue does demand<em>  
><em>That they rest while the moon courts the stars.<em>

_Those born to the sea, with its roll and its swell_  
><em>Know the faces and names of those patterns so well<em>  
><em>And each night on the ocean's a story to tell<em>  
><em>But the only observers are stars.<em>

_And those born with the fire within, burning bright,_  
><em>Are inspired by moonglow, so cool in the night<em>  
><em>And the fiery passionate sun shares her light<em>  
><em>But there's no lady gentle as stars.<em>

_So to those of low bearing, and those born to fly,_  
><em>To those who sweat, sing and sail under the sky<em>  
><em>As we're born and we love, we grow old and we die<em>  
><em>Watch impassive, eternal, the stars.<em>

_As we're born and we love, we grow old and we die_  
><em>Watch impassive, eternal, the stars.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The song is 'Stars' by Heather Dale.<strong>


End file.
